Наручныя Сіндром
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Natalia es la muñeca de trapo de su ama y Onee-sama Anya, pero desea ser algo mas...poder estar a su lado y casarse con ella...pero ¿Quien es esa Chun Yan? ¡La odiaba! ¿Quienes son Yekaterina y Lily?...¿Que es eso de "Hoata"? ¡Que alguien le explique que esta pasando o terminaran con un cuchillo en la garganta! "Si que eres linda Natalia " "Gracias"¿Esa era su voz? "¿Soy humana?"
1. Chapter 1

_**Наручныя Сіндром**_

* * *

Amaba a Onee-sama. Ella me quería y yo a ella. Me abrazaba y me peinaba, me decía que era la más linda de todo el mundo. Me llevaba con ella a todas partes y me trataba muy bien. Onee-sama era cálida. No importaba lo que ella dijera. Para mi ella era muy cálida. Amaba su perfume, olía a girasoles y nieve. Onee-sama era mi ama. Ella era la única que existía en mi mundo. Ella y solo ella. Nadie me podía separar de ella. ¡Porque yo era su única! ¡Yo era la que amaba! ¡Era mi prometida! ¡Ella me lo pidió hace ya tres años! Y Onee-sama jamás rompe sus promesas…

O al menos eso creía…

-Natalia~ Vamos a jugar al parque, ¿Da?

"Onee-sama~"

-Mira~ ¡La resbaladilla está libre! Vamos a jugar en ella…

-¡Detente ahí-aru!

Y apareció _esa_.

Una chica estaba parada justo enfrente de ambas, con unas feas coletas en forma de bola cubiertas con un sucio trapo y vestida como de otro país que no interés recordar.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Onee-sama mirando a la chica. ¿Porque su voz no está molesta? ¡Esa chica es muy fea! ¡Onee-sama! ¡Deja de mirarla así! ¡Solo me puedes mirar a MÍ así!

- Chun Yan Wang.

"Que nombre más tonto"

-Yo soy Anya~

-¡Ese no es el asunto-aru!

-¿Eh?

-¡Estas espantando a todos del parque!

La odiaba. Nadie podía hacerme no odiarla en estos momentos ¡¿Quién se cree para decirle que hacer?!

-Da~ ¿Perdón? No te escuche~

¡Eso Onee-sama! Enséñale que tú también eres fuerte. Como amo esa sonrisa tuya~ ¡Tan escalofriante y obscura!

-¡Eso no funciona conmigo!

¿Eh?

-A mí no me asustas. He visto cosas peores. ¡Así que vete del parque antes que le llame a mi mama!

…¿Esa puta quería morir?

-Y-yo…

Sip, esa chica moriría.

¿Quién se cree para hacer llorar a Onee-sama?

-P-per-don…no quería espantar a nadie del parque…yo solo quería jugar…

¡Onee-sama! ¡No llores!

Quería moverme, pero no podía…como odiaba ser así de impotente.

-¿A-aru? N-no quería hacerte llorar…

¡Pues ya lo hiciste!

-Yo creía que querías espantar a los del parque apropósito-aru. Para quedarte su sola con el parque…

-¡N-no! Yo quiero jugar junto con todos, pero nadie me deja y todos se alejan…y me dicen de cosas.

-Aru…Supongo que puedo jugar contigo…mis hermanos y primos están jugando con otros chicos así que no creo que les haga falta.

¡No! ¡Hiciste llorar a Onee-sama! ¡No eres bue-!

-¿Enserio?

¿Onee-sama?

-Si…no pareces mala chica…

¡No!

-Da~ ¡Juguemos entonces!-Oneesama tomo su mano y la jalo hacía la resbaladilla-

-Waaa~ ¡No me jales tan fuerte!

¡Debes de estar honrada por tocar a Onee-sama no quejarte!

-Da~ Si quieres, te puedo prestar a Natalia. Es mi muñeca favorita y la quiero mucho….pero creo que Chun-chun puede tomarla por un rato~

¡¿Qué?! ¡Onee-sama!

-Aru…se ve muy maltratada… ¿Desde cuándo la tienes-aru?

-Desde que nací~

¡Así es tonta! ¡Yo ocupo un lugar en el corazón de Onee-sama desde mucho antes que tú!

-Debes de quererla mucho…

-Da~ Me la regalo mi hermana, Yekaterina.

-Es muy linda-aru…-dijo con un sonrojo, pero como si eso me importara. No importa lo que esa piense de mi.

-Da~ Natalia es muy linda…pero sin duda…¡Chun-chun es más linda!

¡crack!

Duele.

¡Duele mucho!

¡La odio!

¡Odio a Chun Yan!

¡LA QUIERO MUERTA!

¡Yo solía ser la más hermosa en el mundo de Onee-sama!

¡¿QUE LE HA HECHO?!

¿¡QUE LE DIO A ONEE-SAMA!?

¡Algo le dio!

Me rompía por dentro.

No soportaba el dolor.

¡No podía hacer nada!

¡No me podía mover!

¡No podía llorar!

Yo era…solo una muñeca…

¡Como odio esto!

¡Onee-sama!

¡ONEE-SAMA!

…

-Aru…no digas cosas tontas…

-Da~ ¿A qué quieres jugar?

-Bueno…suelo hacer marometas en el pasto un rato y luego voy a los columpios…

-¿Marometas?

-Es saltar y dar vueltas en el aire…a Xiang le gusta hacerlas conmigo de vez en cuando-aru…

-¿Quién es Xiang? –preguntó con un tono obscuro que amaba.

-Mi hermano-Dijo como si nada la…_esa_.- ¿Quieres intentarlo?

-Da~

-¡Ah! Pero tienes que dejar a tu muñeca en otra parte, se necesitan ambas manos para hacer marometas y no queremos que se ensucie en el pasto.

¿¡Que!? ¡Onee-sama!

-Está bien~

…esto no era justo…esa chica…me estaba quitando a mi Onee-sama…Esa chica…

-¡Bueno! Es algo así…

Dio una vuelta de carro y trato de enseñarle a Onee-sama a dar una, pero solo se caían.

-Hahaha ~ Sí que es divertido Chun-chun~

-Sera más divertido cunado no te caigas, ¡Vamos!

Como quería…ser una chica normal…no una simple muñeca…Onee-sama…y así darle una lección a _esa_ Chun Yan.

-Vaya~ Que linda eres…

¿Ah?

-Wow~ ¡Eres preciosa~!

Sabía que si estuviera viva, estaría muy sonrojada…solo Onee-sama le había dicho algo así…

-Mi nombre es Lily~ ¿Y tú?

"Natalia" Sabía que no la escuchaba, pero bueno.

-Se llama Natalia…y es mía.

Sintió felicidad extrema en ese momento. ¡Onee-sama había dejado a la al Chun Yan y había venido por mi!

-¡Ah! L-lo siento…es que era muy linda…

-Ya se~

-¿Anya? ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Ah! ¡Chun-chun~! Cuídala por mí, niña.

…no…

-O-o-ok

-Pero no dejes que la pase nada, ¿da~?

Ahí estaba ese tono que tanto amaba en Onee-sama que dejo temblando a la chica.

-…Pobrecita… No se porque pero siento que debes estar muy triste…

La chica no se movió. Se quedó con ella ahí sentada. Se sentía bien…en paz...solo así las dos juntas.

-¡Suelta esa muñeca embrujada Lily!

-¿Nii-san?

¿Su hermano?

-¡Si la tocas moriras!

-¡Nii-san! ¡Natalia no está embrujada!

-Suéltala…

-¡No!

¿Porque esa chica la defendía? Todos los demás le decían de cosas y tan pronto alguien les decía lo de la "maldición" la dejaban tirada y se iban… ¿Por qué ella no le decía nada!

-Natalia, no tiene nada malo. Ella es buena-

-Nataila~ ¡Ya nos vamos!

Onee-sama llamo, como siempre con su dulce voz.

-¡Ah! A-aquí tienes…

No sé por qué pero me sentía rara dejando los brazos de Lily.

-Gracias~

-Vámonos Lily.

Me sentía mal…la chica seguro tendría problemas por protegerme…

-A casa Natalia~

Pensé que al llegar a casa todo volvería a la normalidad. Onee-sama se olvidaría de Chung Yang y me querría como siempre…

Lo que daría porque eso hubiera sido cierto…

* * *

N/A: Espero les guste~ ¡Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo! Si hay algún problema déjenmelo saber, y espero que dejen un review por lo menos ;-; me siento mal y parece que no le gustan mis historias así por favor~ El titulo significa Sindrome de la muñeca en Bieloruso. Por ahora no se si hacer la historia Belarus x Lieasdfghjk o Bielorusia x Ucrania :/ ¿Ustedes que piensan ? XD


	2. Chapter 2

_**Наручныя Сіндром**_

* * *

Abandonada, así era como estaba. En el cuarto de Onee-sama, en la repisa más alta de todas. Ahí estaba yo.

Ya tenía mucho así…totalmente sola sin nadie que me abrazara. Solo era capaz de ver como onee-sama llegaba al cuarto y se iba. A veces traía a la odiosa de Chun Yan, lo cual me molestaba DEMACIADO. ¡Seguramente era culpa de esa que Onee-sama me abandonara!  
Las pagara…y muy caro…

Como desearía por lo menos llorar, pero es imposible

Onee-sama, Te amo.

¿Por qué…me abandonaste?

¿No me amabas tu también?

Onee-sama…

¡Onee-sama!  
¡Quiero tocarte!

¡Abrazarte!

¡Besarte!

¡Dijiste que nos casaríamos!

¿¡Que pasó con tus promesas!?

Esa odiosa de Chun Yan te lavo el cerebro… ¡Si es eso!

Si tan solo pudiera hacerte entrar en razón…Moverme y poderle dar su merecido por engañarte…

¡Pero no puedo!

¡Como odio ser una simple muñeca de trapo!

Antes no me importaba, pero…si sigo así ella te llevara de mi lado…

Onee-sama…

-Supongo que es aquí… ¿Quién necesita mi ayuda?

"¿¡Quién se atreve a entrar al cuarto de Onee-sama!? ¡Muere!" No lo puedo ver, pero por la voz puedo saber que es un chico.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién…?

"Puff…idiota…"

-¡Hey! ¿Quieres mi maldita ayuda sí o no?

"¿Ayuda? "

-Yes…Ahhh… ¿Dónde estás? Puedo ayudarte pero no sé quién eres….solo puedo escuchar la voz de tus deseos no verte.

"En la repisa de hasta arriba."

-¿La muñeca? Mmm…eso es nuevo.

"Solo di lo que quieres."

-Rude…-dijo enojado, al tiempo que llegaba a mi campo de vista. Era un chico rubio con unas cejas enormes, vestido de ángel…no es la vista más normal que he visto, pero se suponía que me ayudaría así que ya que.- Vengo a cumplir tus sueños… ¿Qué quieres?

"Solo quiero que Onee-sama me ame y Chun Yan muera"

-No puedo hacer que alguien se enamore de ti, ni matar alguien, son reglas, pero puedo convertirte en humana… Ganas el corazón de "Onee-sama" y matas a la tal Chun Yan por tu cuenta, ¿Trato?

"Trato. Quiero ver la sangre de esa niñata correr por mis manos."

-Ooookkk… Pero bueno, típico de esto, tienes condiciones…

"¿Qué clase de condiciones?" Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez más raro y me empezaba a hastiar.

-Mi magia funciona de acuerdo al deseo de alguien. Si en algún momento tu objetivo se difumina, mi magia lo hará con él. Es decir, por ejemplo, si tu único objetivo es hacer que Chun Yan muera, cuando lo haga, regresaras a ser una muñeca, en aproximadamente una semana.

"Ya veo…entonces. ¿Qué esperas? "  
-Ya voy, ya voy…hmp…

El chico me tomo en sus manos y empezó a volar.

-Sería una lástima romper la repisa…

Eso era cierto. No quería romper nada de Onee-sama.

El chico me dejó en una de las sillas, cerca de la ventana del cuarto.

-¡HOATA!

¿¡Qué coño!?

Y con la niebla nublándome la vista, el chico desapareció.

El cuerpo me ardía, y me dolía. Mire mis mano, vi cómo iban creciendo y como el suelo se iba haciendo más y más lejano. Todo a mí alrededor se iba haciendo pequeño, mis ropas me apretaban, conforme mi cuerpo crecía hasta que llegó el punto en que se rompieron, pero aun así no deje de crecer. ¡Dolía demasiado! Sentía como, mis huesos iban apareciendo, y como se estiraba ¡Y era demasiado doloroso! Me maree y me sentía rara…necesitaba algo ¡Y rápido! ¿¡Que era!? ¡Lo necesita YA! …en algún momento, sentí abrir mi boca y hacer algo raro…pero me sentí mejor...volví a hacerlo varias veces con más fuerza hasta que pude relajarme. No entendía bien cómo funcionaba mi nuevo cuerpo…pero ahora tenía que abrir la boca cada segundo para poder sentirme bien… ¿Qué era eso? Estaba temblando. Mi cuerpo había dejado de crecer, y era demasiado grande. Mis piernas, me empezaron fallar y no sabía qué hacer. Me trate de sostener de la ventana, sin darme cuenta que estaba abierta.

Genial.

Ahora me dolía todo, literal. La casa de Onee-sama tenía dos pisos. Y bueno, su cuarto estaba en el segundo…y no ayudaba el hecho de que ahora estuviera lloviendo.

¿Ahora qué?

Estaba empapada y desnuda, enfrente de la casa de Onee-sama .No me podía mover, ni hablar para poder pedir ayuda…esto apestaba.

-¡Ah! ¡Pobre niña! ¿Estás bien querida?

Esa voz…la conocía.

La hermana mayor de Onee-sama.

¿Yekaterina?

-¿Puedes hablar?

No respondí. Principalmente porque no sabía cómo.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no puedo dejarte aquí… ¡Pasa! –Dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Un problema. No sabía ni cómo mover un musculo

-¿Qué pasa? No te hare daño.-dijo con un tono muy amable.

Trate de moverme, lo más fácil fueron los brazos. Medio los levante y la mire a los ojos.

-No te puedes mover…-dijo con un toque de tristeza y luego me sonrió – Aquí ~ Onee-san, te va ayudar~

Se acercó para luego sonrojarse. Parece ser que ya se dio cuenta que no tengo ropa.

-B-bueno… Me gustaría saber que te pasó…pero está bien.

Me cargo y me llevó dentro de la casa. Me dejó en su cuarto y sacó algo de ropa de uno de los cajones.

-Puede que no te quede muy bien, es de cuando yo era más pequeña, pero prometo ir a comprarte ropa en cuanto me paguen.

¿Por qué me trataba tan bien? No me conocía.

Solo asentí al cabeza.

-Eres muy linda~

Me puso el sujetador y unas bragas, pero al momento de ponerme el vestido, tuve que alzar mis brazos más de lo que había hecho antes y me dolía. Deje salir un gemido de dolor, la única forma que sabía para dejarle saber que me dolía.

-¡Ah! Debes de estar muy mal herida para que tan solo levantar los brazos te duela…No te preocupes, ya estas lista~

Bajé la mirada y vi que tenía puesto un vestido blanco muy lindo, de manga larga. Bueno, porque hacía mucho frío. Olía bonito. No tan lindo como Onee-sama, pero se le acercaba bastante.

-Sí que eres linda, querida.

Me sonroje. Me caía bien.

-Onee-san~ ¡Ya llegue!

La voz de mi amada Onee-sama~ Casi me derrito al escucharla de nuevo.

-Ah~ Anya~ Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

-¿Eh?

Onee-sama entro al cuarto y sonrió.

-¿Quién es ella Onee-san?-preguntó con esa hermosa voz suya.

-Es una chica que estaba enfrente de la casa. No sabe ni hablar ni caminar, estaba golpeada y desnuda. Por alguna razón me dio tristeza y la invite a la casa.

-Da~ ¿Quién eres?

-N-..ng…¡ngghha! -trate de hablar pero no podía. Me costaba mucho.

-Cierto~ No sabes hablar…Me recuerdas a mi muñeca, Natalia~

Asentí rápido la cabeza.

-¿Tu nombre es Natalia? –preguntó Onee-sama con los ojos bien abiertos.

Asentí de nuevo.

-Que coincidencia~ Por cierto Onee-san, invite a Chun-chun a comer y…

-N…-llame y se me quedaron viendo, por alguna razón la cara de Onee-sama se obscureció, pero no en su típico estilo de asesinato…era otra cara obscura que no conocía…-¡Nghgh!... ¡Ngho! ¡Ngo!

Se entendió el mensaje. Tome la mano de Onee-sama y la jale hacia mí. La abrace y no la solté.

-N...nghia…

Empezó a temblar. Creó que si entendió.

"Mia"

* * *

N/A: Ok! Bueno, supongo que esto es…Quería hacer que Natalia, realmente no tuviera idea de que pasaba a su alrededor ( como el hecho de que no sabía ni como respirar ni moverse) Por que eso sería lo mas lógico después de ser toda su vida una muñeca de trapo, que no se movia, no respira ni come. Exacto. No sabía ni que era respirar. Solo sabe algunas cosas de las conversaciones que medio escucha cuando Anya le hablaba. En todo caso, espero que guste el capitulo que lo hice con todo el cariño de mi corazón :3 Y sí lo hare Belarus x Lieasdfghjkl, pero no podre evitar poner escenas medio incestuosas con ucrania XD simplemente amo a esas dos X3 Y pienso hacer lo Hungría x Ucrania, aunque prefiero mas el Hungría x Fem!Austria...pero es que una vez leí un fic asombroso de esas dos y quiero intentar XD pero bueno eso saldra con el tiempo...Para el proximo capitulo quiero hacer mas Belarus x Liesdfghjkl

Respondiendo Reviews:

Dazaru Kimchibun

;-; me algegra tanto que te guste ! Y me alagas mucho~ Abachito X3 !

Saeki Himemiya

XD eso me pasa a mi igual ! Yo tambien AMO a Bielorusia~ Es tan linda~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Наручныя Сіндром**_

* * *

Yekaterina me tomo de los hombros y me sonrió algo nerviosa ¿Por qué?

-Natalia, Anya necesita respirar…

¿Eh? ¿Respirar? ¿Qué es eso?

Solté a Onee-sama, y mire a Yekaterina. Le mande la mirada más confundida que pude, para que me explicara.

-¿Qué pasa Natalia?

Me miró igual de confundida.

Abrí la boca pero solo salían gemidos, no palabras. Suspire y decidí dejarlo. A lo mejor no es tan importante.

-B-bueno…c-creo que mejor voy a casa de Chun-chun…

¡No!

Tome su vestido de Onee-sama y la jale un poco.

¡No quería que se fuera!

¡Y menos con _esa_!

La miré a los ojos y le suplique que se quedara con la mirada, teniendo en cuenta que no podía hablar.

Pero…ella solo miraba con un rostro lleno de miedo… ¿Qué le pasaba?

Abría la boca, aunque sabía que era en vano, y trate de llamarla…

-O-ogh…Ogne-e-¡agh! Mmmaa…

Salió bien…o al menos eso creí…

-¡Vete a casa!

Chilló mientras salia corriendo por la puerta.

-¡Anya! ¿Qué el pasa? Y se queja de que nadie viene a casa, si a ti te trata así…

¿Qué había pasado?

Quería llorar, pero no podía. Onee-sama me quería. Eso solo era un malentendido. Pronto regresaría y me abrazaría yo lo sabía…

Onee-sama…

Negué con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Yekaterina que no importaba.

-… ¿Sabes….?

Alcé la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos azules mirándome con cariño… ¿por qué lo hacía?

-Voy a ir a la casa de una amiga o tomar té y platicar, ¿Quieres venir?

De inmediato mire a la puerta por la que se había ido Onee-sama y la señale. Ya no me dolía tanto mi cuerpo, lo bueno.

-¿Anya? Ella, no viene a casa hasta como las cinco de la tarde... ¿No quieres venir?

Negué con la cabeza y me le quede mirando a la puerta. Escuche a Yekaterina suspirar.

-Tendré que cancelar con Elizabetha…No te puedo dejar sola.

Paso un rato y escuche gritos en la cocina en parte de voces que no conocía, pero poco me importo.

Onee-sama llega pronto a casa…

-¡Yekaterina!

Esa voz no la conocía. Alguien estaba golpeando muy fuerte la puerta y la podría romper.

-iiieeegaaaadeeliibaaa…

Llame. Era un intentó. El nombre de Yekaterina no era sencillo de todas formas.

-¡Ya voy~ Ashhh~! Eli~ ¡Te dije , por teléfono, que no hacía falta que vinieras~!

-Mangos. Nuestras reuniones son obligatorias, querida. Y más esta. Feliks, trajo unos vestidos preciosos~ y a su amigo Toris~ Y no querías decepcionar a la pequeña Lily ¿o sí?

-Elizabetha, sabes que **amo** ir a nuestras reuniones- dijo con un toque muy suave que hizo a Elizabetha sonrojar.-Pero hay una pequeña invitada que necesito cuidar. Pero no me importa si quieres hacer la reunión aquí. Ya sabes que me gusta mucho la compañía de ustedes~

-¡Qué bueno! Porque Feliks ya viene en camino. Y ¿Quién es tu invitada?

-En el sofá de la sala.

La chica se me acerco y me miro detenidamente. Su cabello café estaba sujeto por un pasador de flor rosa y traía de su bolsa una cámara colgando.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Otra vez no…No me gusta hablar, se escucha del asco mi voz y mi pronunciación.

-No sabe hablar, Eli.

-¿Eh?

-Se llama Natalia, pero no sabe hablar.

-Ya veo… ¿Te importa si le enseño mientras llegan las demás?

-Si Natalia, quiere, por mi está bien.

-¿Quieres, Natalia?

Asentí. Si aprendía a hablar, podría comunicarme con Onee-sama.

-Ok. Empecemos con algo sencillo~ Solo repite lo que digo ¿Si?

Asentí con la cabeza.

Sacó un lápiz de su bolso.

-Lá-Piz

-Lá-piz.

Sonrió.

-Creo que nada más se te atrofiaron las cuerdas vocales en un rato debes de poder decir una frase completa.

Estuvo un rato explicándome varias cosas y como se pronunciaban correctamente otras. Como había dicho, para cuando llegó el chico rubio con su amigo castaño, ya podía decir mi nombre y unas cuantas frases por mi cuenta.

-¡Ósea, hellou~! El fabuloso Feliks, vino a pintarles de rosa su día~

-¡Feliks! Ven acá~

Elizabetha salió corriendo hacia su amigo, lo cargo y lo arrojo en el aire, como si solo pesara una pluma.

-Eli ~ Beffita~ Ha pasado tanto~

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!

-¡No me lo vas a creer ni en veinte años! ¡Emma rompió con Antonio!

-¡No te creo!

-¡Si~! No tengo los detalles, pero es oficial. Y fui el primero en enterarme~ ¡Ah! Y ¿Adivina quién se le está enredando al pobre de Arthur?-dijo moviendo las manos, ¿Acaso una mosca entro en la casa y trataba de matarla?

-¡Victoria!-saltó como si fiera veneno, Elizabetha. No creí que pudiera ser tan agresiva.

-Aha~ Lo bueno que Alfred llegó a tiempo, si no~ Adiós caballero~-dijo sacando un bote de cosa color blanco y un espejo.

-¡Esa zorra!

-¿Shoooggwaa? ¿Animal? ¿Qué es esho?

No pude evitar preguntar al tiempo que señalaba el bote de cosa blanca en la mano del tal Feliks.

-Ósea, ¿Quién eres tú?

-¡Ah! Esa es Natalia. La chica que está cuidando Yekaterina. No sabe hablar ni caminar… Eso es un bote de maquillaje. Lo usan las personas para que se vean más bonitas.

-Hei~ ¡No le metas ideas a la niña! El maquillaje, en mi caso, se usa para resaltar los dotes más hermosos de alguien y ocultar los más feos, aunque bueno, yo no lo tengo~

Elizabetha rodo los ojos. Yo no entendí , así que decidí hacerle caso a la explicación de Elizabetha.

-¿Qué es Sooowwaggaahh?

-¿Qué? –miró confuso Feliks- ¿Zorra? ¡Pues lo que Victoria es!

No se ni de donde salió el sarten, pero en un instante estaba a excasos centímetros de la cara de Feliks.

-Feliks, mi vida, odio hacértelo a ti, pero Natalia, no tiene idea de que es literalmente zorrra, déjame explicárselo en paz, ¿si?

Feliks solo bufo.

-Zorra. Es el fémino de zorro. Un animal muy tramposo, inteligente astuto, generalmente que roba alimentos para su propio beneficio. Pero, nunca se lo digas a una chica. Es un término muy ofensivo. Nosotros lo decimos, porque esa chica se lo merece, pero no se lo digas a nadie nunca, ¿entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Lo siento~! ¡Mi hermano no me dejaba salir y perdí el autobús! ¡Tuve que venir corriendo! ¿Han empezado sin mí?

Y en ese instante, Natalia volvió a ver el par de ojos que conoció hace ya tanto en el parque.

* * *

N/A : ASDFGHJKL lo siento esta muy corto ;-; prometo hare otro y esta vez si tendrá Belarus x Lieasdfghjkl me da tristeza el estado de Natalia…pero bueno, con el tiempo se me pasara...Apareció Feliks! Use el grupo de Hetalia de las chicas, ya saben el de BW en el que hablan de ropa, pero conociendo a Feliks, no pude evitar pensar que igual se metería en el grupito XD

Reviews:

Primero que nada, no saben cuanto apreció cada review que me dejan. No soy la mejor, así que amo con el alma todo aquel review que me dejan, amores :3

milenka24 :

LO SIENTO ! dejaste tu comentario justo antes de que subiera el capitulo así que no vi que no incluí tu comentario al vez pasada pero igual Te amo por dejarme un review preciosa ! ¿En serio? Como se llama? Tengo que verlo *-*

Flan con atun - Loca Escritora :

XD amo tu nombre ! Esta bien epico ! Y de hecho...su furia es exclusiva , por ahora, a Chun Yan, no es tan cruel como para hacer eso...y por el momento no sabe ni como tomar unn cuchillo XD pero eso así ...podría terminar con odio masivo por cierto islandes y mas o menos por cierto suizo ...XD en todo caso, muchas gracias por tu comentario X3

sayonara~ y recuerden un review hace a una chica feliz ;-;


	4. Chapter 4

N/A: losientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolo sientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosiento! No me sorprendera que me dejen de seguir o me empicen a odiar ...Se que prometía hacerlo Belalieasdfgh pero…¡Simplemente no puedo! No se por que…pero es que se me vienen demaciadas imágenes de Bielorusa y ucrania que simplemente asdfghj no puedo negarlo , es mi OTP Yuri~ Igual , ellas dos seran mejores mejores amigas y Bielorusia ira con ella para pedir ayuda en varias cosas -No creo ser capaz de leer los comentarios por que se que me diran algo en cuanto al cambio repentino de pareja, pero …lo amo demasiado así que de nuevo:**losientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolo sientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosi entolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosien tolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosiento losientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolo sientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosi entolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosien tolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosiento losientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolo sientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosientolosi entolosientolosiento**

* * *

Era ella.

La chica que no me tenía miedo…ella…no podía negar que era bonita…

OBVIO no más que mi Onee-sama.

-¡Lily~!

Elizabetha corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, por alguna razón no me agradaba mucho la idea, pero deje pasarlo.

-Eli~ -respondió sonrojada, devolviéndole el abrazó. Sus ojos cayeron en mi.-¿Eh? ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó, una vez el agarre de Elizabetha se hubiera deshecho.

-Se llama Natalia. ¿No es linda~?

La chica se me acerco y pude ver su cara sonrojarse un poco.

-Hermosa…

¿Qué?

-Caiiiaaa…

-¿Eh?

-Natalia no sabe hablar muy bien.-dijo Yekaterina, mientras me abrazaba por la espalda…podía sentir sus pechos…-Tenle paciencia~

-Ya veo…¿Puede caminar?

¿Tienen que hablar de mí como si fuera un animal? Bien me puede preguntar a mi…y aunque sea no muy eficiente en algunas cosas, y no sea muy lista...spy capaz de responder por mi cuenta.

-No…Cierto, tenemos que enseñarle mucho…-dijo preocupada Elizabetha

-Nataly, se nota, que es una chica muy lista, fuerte y bella, apuesto que aprenderá rápido~-dijo el chico, el cual me importaba una canica su nombre, que había entrado junto a Feliks.

Algo en mi suponía que debía decirle "Gracias" O algo así…pero ese chico me causaba nauseas.

¿Nataly? Mi nombre es N-A-T-A-L-I-A, no esa aberración de nombre, con la que me quieres llamar. Idiota.

-¡Ehem!-la voz de Feliks, se escuchó y todos despegaron la vista de mi, ese chico (a lo mejor chica, no estaba del todo segura aún) me agradaba-¿Vamos a probarnos los vestidos?

-¡Si~! –todas respondieron y se acercaron a Feliks. Lo malo…es que me quede a solas con ESE chico…no me caía bien.

-Soy Toris.-Me sonrió.

Para mí era ESE tipo, punto.

Voltee la cabeza y me enfoque en los vestidos que traía Feliks…eran bastante lindos…

-¿Quieres probarte uno? –me preguntó con una sonrisa ladina Feliks.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Lindos…-fue todo lo que pude decir y lo vi sonrojar ¿Por qué? No sé.

Tomo uno y me lo dio.

-Osea, como que me alegra que aprecies el buen estilo~

Era presumido, pero me caía MUCHO mejor, que ESE chico.

-¿Te ayudo a cambiarte, Natalia~?-preguntó Elizabetha y yo asentí.-Solo tratemos de ponerte de pie un rato…y Toris, lárgate.

Gracias.

Nos cambiamos en la sala, mientras ESE se iba a la cocina.

Me costó un poco, pero logré ponerme de pie, lo suficiente como para que Elizabetha me cambiara.

-Te ves hermosa, Natalia~-Dijo Lily y me sentí muy feliz.

Era lindo que me dijeran esas cosas.

-Obvio~ Después de todo, YO hice el vestido~-dijo orgullosa Feliks, mientras se paseaba por el espejo, mirando su propio reflejo. Usaba una blusa azul, debajo de un suéter blanco, y una falda rosa que no le rebasaba las rodillas. Se veía bien, pero enserio, ¿Era chico o chica? Según yo eso solo lo usaban las chicas…

-¡Increíble como siempre Feliks~! Justo a la medida~ Y lo mejor el de Yekaterina~

Lily tenía un vestido rosa pálido hasta las rodillas, Elizabetha uno verde con moño, que pasaba las rodillas, Yekaterina uno azul hasta la mitad del muslo y que se ajustaba perfecto a su pecho.

-Son míos, OBVIO son perfectos~

Me agradaba mucho el mío. Era plateado, de manga larga, hasta poco antes de los tobillos.

¿Ella había hecho esto? Tenía talento.

-¿Ya puedo…?

Toris se quedó un rato observándonos y de repente se puso rojo.

-¡Feliks! ¡Ponte unos pantalones! Eres hombre!

Así que era chico…

-Pero Liet~ Las faldas son como que mas lindas~

En eso le daba la razón.

-Me gusha…she veeen lindosh…

Me sentía estúpida. Pero era honesta.

Vi la cara de Feliks suavizarse.

-¡Tienes razón Nataly~!

J-O-D-E-R

Deja de llamarme así.

…La mirada de Feliks… ¿Por qué siento que me quiere muerta?

-Mueeeeereeee…-le dije enojada, pero el solo sonrió y ...¿Murmuro un "linda"? Ese chico me daba escalofríos.

Siento que el importo un comino lo que dije.

Me molesta mucho.

-Bueno~ -Yekaterina llamó- Anya ya debe estar por venir, será mejor que empecemos a recoger las cosas~

-Yo ya me voy~ Mi hermano estará muy enojado si no llegó~ Déjame me cambio, Feliks…

-¿Qué? Los hice para ustedes~ ¡Quédenselos~! Incluso…Natalia…se lo puede quedar, no me gustaba ese vestido mucho después de todo.

Sí.

Me odia.

-Gracias~ -Lily se despidió y se fue. Luego se fue Elizabetha junto con Feliks y Toris.

Al fin sola.

-Anya, todavía no llega, Natalia… ¿Quieres que te enseñe a caminar mientras?

Asentí con la cabeza. Sería bueno aprender.

Trate de ponerme de pie, solita, pero costo. Yekaterina tomo mis manos y me sujete con fuerza de sus brazos, temiendo caerme.

Me sentía tranquila…me relaje entre sus brazos…eran tibios y olía rico…no como Onee-sama…ella olía fresco, como nieve y girasoles, pero…Yekaterina Olía mas a leche y dulce…Me agradaba.

-Trata de poner un pie enfrente de otro~ Y pon el peso en el. No tengas miedo, si te pasa algo yo estaré aquí. No dejare que te caigas.

Me sentí mejor y decidí hacer lo que me dijo.

Con mucho cuidado puse un pie enfrente del otro y me apoye un poco. Suejte con mas fuerza los brazos de Yekaterina, temiendo, que me soltara y que me terminara cayendo.

-No tengas miedo…Yo te cuidare.

Las palabras resonaron en mi mente. Levante mi vista y mire directamente a sus ojos.

Azules. Llenos de paz, amor y dulzura. Me sentía muy cálida. Puse otro pie enfrente de mí y avance otro poquito.

Este sentimiento…me resultaba…muy familiar.

¿De dónde recuerdo todo esto?

-¿Onee-san? ¿Ya se fue la chica que da miedo?

Voltee de inmediato y mire a Onee-sama ¡Estaba tan feliz!

-O-o… ¡Onee-sama!-grite, había practicado…aun sonaba un poco forzado pero se entendía. Solté los brazos de Yekaterina y trate de caminar hacia Onee-sama.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

¡Puff!

Auch…

Eso dolió.

Solo alcance a dar tres pasos enfrente antes de caerme. Pero no me quería rendir. ¡Quería abrazar a Onee-sama!

-O-Onee-sama…-murmuré y me arrastre un poco por el suelo, no importándome los cabellos que se metían en mi camino… ¡Quería poder abrazar a Onee-sama!

Su cara se puso pálida. ¿Por qué?

-¡Vete a casa!  
Volvió a salir corriendo.

Onee-sama.

¿Por qué?

Quería llorar. De nuevo.

-¡Anya! Esa chica… ¿Natalia estas bien?

Me dolía mucho.

Levante la mirada y volví a ver los ojos de Yekaterina. Quería abrazarla.

-Onee…san…

Lo hice.

La abrace. Y llore.

Yo…

Lo único que quiero…

Es que Onee-sama me quiera a MÍ.

¿Eso es mucho pedir?

Onee-sama.

* * *

Flan con atun - Loca Escritora

Nuuuu~ Odiar es malo~ Tambien entiendela…se encontró a una chica totalemnte desconocida que la abraza y le dice de cosas XD igual te daría miedo…aunque bueno…Anya, si sobre recciono…

Saeki Himemiya

Hehehehe…siento que tu me odiaras…o dejaras de seguir mi historia, por cambiarle la pareja ;-;

Dazaru Kimchibun

Britania angel es lo máximo! Hehehehe…espero no te moleste el "ligero" cambio que hice. Muchas gracias! Me siento mucho mejor con tus comentarios :,3

Milenka24

…¡Seran beffitas! Espero que eso sirva ;-; lo siento mucho , por el cambio radical de planes… ¡Ame el manga! Esta increíble! Asdfghjk sin duda lo leere de nuevo X3

Espero me perdonen u.u pero realmente AMO el bielorusia x ucrania ( en ese orden) y no se me venía inspiración con bielorusia y lieasdfghjkl

No intente engañar a su OTP (Sea Yuri o yaoi) No podran ; -;


End file.
